The Cold Light of Day
by PurpleStars
Summary: RomanceDrama this is set when the virus just hit. ZootTrudy. Trudy is pregnant and alone, having runaway from Zoot that is until she walks into a abandoned building.
1. Last Adult

Weak from coughing he just managed to reach down by his bed for the glass of water. Never realising how far it felt, to his now weak body.  
  
As he lifted the glass in his shaking hands, he remembered how only last week he was a fit, healthy young lad. Only a month ago him and his friends had been playing a game of baseball and he had hit a ball right over the other side of the park. But to look at him now, he looked older than his grandad, if he was still alive.  
  
Looking in the mirror his reflection , which he had come to hate didnt match reality he wasn't old he was 20 nearly 21. Young. His once smooth face, now lined with wrinkles deeper than he had ever seen. To be honest he looked like he had he had spent years in the coldest roughest conditions.  
  
The news reporter on channel 5 had said that only the old would be affected (over 50). He had been wrong, he had been effected , it had got him and some younger. Turning young muscular bodies into rotting corpses. They could only wait for the bliss moment of death to release them from the burden.  
  
Craning his neck to take a sip of water his hands went limp. Sending the contents of the glass over his front, and there it stayed seeping into the bed sheets for he was gone.  
  
He hadn't made it. He had perished at the hands of the virus....the last adult was gone. 


	2. Getting Away

Hiding behide a couple of overturned trash cans in a rat infested alleyway Trudy waited for the piercing shriek of the police car to fade, before she could be sure it was safe to venture out of her hiding place. well as safe as it could be in this city.  
  
Listening for a few minutes she heard nothing. Putting her blistered left hand on the wall and her right hand on a upturned bin she attempted to heave herself up. Not an easy task being eight months pregnant. But she had to get away .She still wasnt sure that leaving the locos the top tribe in the city, well the most feared, was such a good idea yet she know she couldn't stay.Just as she was almost up her hand brushed a trash can lid sending it crashing towards the ground. the sound echoed of the walls and seemed lounder than it should have been.   
  
Waiting for her heart to slow down from the rapid beats. Trudy crept forwards out of the alleyway stepping carefully over the trash can lid and broken glass. She was nearly out in the open, with the safety of the alleyway behide her, when the blast of the police car shattered the silence.  
  
No one else was awake, it was early. No one would be out for a couple more hours, more if they had heard the cry of the locos. No one to help her.  
  
Trudy backed into the alleyway again, looking for another way out, so she could put more distance between her and them. She was sure that the locos leader was heading home after a night of fun aned games at other people expense. She know he wouldn't notice that she was gone, right away. She still had a few hours to get ahead, before the leader of the locos, Zoot would start looking for her. That is if Ebony his side kick didn't persuade him not to, but she couldn't take that chance.  
  
Trudy's hand which had been travelling along the wall came into contact with something cold,and long. It was a door handle. Praying that it was was open she gave it a sharp turn... it moved. Quickly scanning around her to be sure that no one was watching, she disappeared behide the door.  
  
_  
  
_  
  
Looking down from the top of the old textiles building, his beady eyes followed the locos movement through the city. No emoticon showed on his face. he watched for a further 10 minutes, before he decided to return inside. Just as he was turned to go a crash of a dustbin lid caused him to turn abruptly. Looking down the side of the buliding where he heard the crash, he saw a young girl crouching behide some trash cans. She looked discheiveled and dirty. it was hardly suprising as they wasn't much water left and the bit that you did have was used to drink.   
  
Her hair was a dark colour purple he thought. It wasn't suprising with no adults to tell them what to do the kids had semed to have got every colour hair dye and make- up to put on there faces all at once.  
  
This had been what had formed the diferent tribes, like the locos, demon dogs and roosters. You could tell which tribe someone belonged to from the colour of there hair or the markings on their face.Looking at the girl agin he couldn't see any markings from here, not that he could see her face very well, but it didn't look like she had any, she was alone, no one to protect her.  
  
He watched her movements amused by her clumsyness and lack of skill at keeping hidden from view. He watched her hide from the sound of the locos police siren, and stay there. bored with watched he turned to leave when he saw her head towards the door that lead into his building. sure he had locked it, he began to leave again. But before he did he cast a last glance at her before he watched her disapper through the door. 


End file.
